Your Boyfriend's an Idiot
by Yuka88
Summary: Deku took a hit for Kirishima on a job they did together. Kirishima is mad and goes to vent to Bakugo. (This is a quick story I wrote while dealing with insomnia, only took about 20ish minutes, sorry if it sounds rushed.)


"Why are you mad at me?" Deku asked entering the dorm with Kirishima. Their internships had to work together for a job. Everyone in the common room was suddenly interested in them entering the dorm.

Kirishima didn't reply back but quietly walked over to the elevator. Their classmates were surprise to hear Kirishima was mad since he rarely got mad at anyone, but they could clearly see it in his face. Kirishima got off on his floor and walked down to the end of the hall, he almost kicked the door down to Bakugo's room. It startled Bakugo for a moment since he was quietly studying in room.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" Bakugo yelled. "Knock on the damn door, don't break it."

Kirishima stared at Bakugo for a moment; Bakugo was surprised to see Kirishima was mad. He calmed down and sat in his desk chair, clearly Kirishima wanted to do the best friend talk thing; he didn't mind these, he just felt like he wasn't good that them.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot!"

"Wait, hold it. Boyfriend?" Bakugo asked pissed, he gave him a small annoyed glare.

"Midori." Kirishima stated. Bakugo knew it, he rolled his eyes.

"You call him that one more time, I'm actually going to kill you. Someone's going to misunderstand." Bakugo said. Kirishima is the only one who had figured out Bakugo had feelings for Deku. He didn't admit but he didn't correct him either when Kirishima had questioned him about his feelings. "Getting back on topic, what'd he do?"

"That bastard took the hit for me."

"Wait, you're mad because he took a hit for you?" Bakugo asked confused, Kirishima usual thought that kind of thing was manly. "Deku's at least strong enough to take a punch. He's had to take several of mine."

"Baku, the villain tried to shoot me. It wouldn't have even hurt, but he jump in and took the hit."

"Deku got shot?" Bakugo was surprised.

"Yeah. Dude, it went all the way through just nearly missing his heart, and I couldn't get him to stop bleeding." Kirishima said frustrated. Bakugo didn't really know what to say, he was concerned. "Baku, he almost died."

"Is he in the hospital?"

"He was, but Aizawa-sensei stopped by with Eri. Eri was upset to hear that Midori was hurt that badly. She ended up accidentally healing him, although she wasn't able to heal all of it, so he has a small wound. Doctor says he'll probably have another scar." Kirishima looked down. Bakugo was understanding that Kirishima was mad at Deku but more at himself. He tends to take things like this to heart. "None of that would have happened if he just let me take the hit."

"Deku probably didn't think about it. He probably saw a friend on the receiving end a gun and his body moved on its own." Bakugo said, knowing it was the first time. The anger that was starting to clam down flared up again.

"Would you just go down and lecture your…" Kirishima started to say but was getting one of Bakugo's glares. "…rival."

"Bastard." Bakugo said getting up to head down to the common area.

Deku was sitting on the couch talking to the others when Bakugo found him, Deku was listening to them talk about something Sero did on his internship.

"Oi asshole, come here." Bakugo said to Deku.

"Do you really need to be that mean?" Uraraka said. Bakugo glanced over to the girl floating items around the room for training.

"Yes." He replied sarcastic.

"What is it, Kacchan?"

"Come with me." Bakugo lead him outside, Deku following behind. Bakugo lead him over to the other side of the yard. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Huh?"

"You almost got yourself killed. Thanks to Eri you weren't."

"Kirishima told you didn't he?"

"Yeah he told me. If you die One For All dies with you, we still don't have anything on All for One, so you need to be more careful." Bakugo scowled at him. "Kirishima can harden his body, he can take a bullet."

"I know but my body moved on its own."

"That's because you don't trust your team." Bakugo was surprised to hear that coming out of his mouth since he still has trouble trusting teams he's put on. He admits he still a work in progress.

"Yeah, your right." Deku said. "So you haven't got heard anything more from All Might?"

"Not really but he's working with that Gran Torino guy to find All for One. There is a lead but he didn't go into detail. Actually that old bastard had All Might pass on that he wants you to work on the next set forms so you can reach 60%." Bakugo said. He's trained with him before so he knows that Gran Torino has been showing him some exercises to build up Deku's body to help reach 100%. Bakugo secretly used the exercises as well, they have really helped build up his muscles.

"No rest." Deku said with a sigh.

"Not for the chosen one." Bakugo said sarcastic. He turned to head back into the dorm.

"Wait Kacchan." He said getting Bakugo to turn back to him. "Wait, I wanted to talk to for a moment."

"Sure."

"Since Kirishima has filled you in on my near death." Deku said shyly. Bakugo gave his a small glare. "I'm not really sure how you'll take it though."

"Take what?" Bakugo said as Deku started to mumble about something he should say straight forward.

"Well with my near death experience, it got me thinking a lot and made me realize I don't want to regret anything anymore." Deku said. Bakugo was confused.

"Regret?"

"Katsuki." Deku said getting Bakugo's full attention. "I love you."

Bakugo stared at Deku for a long time, he wasn't sure he actually heard it since Deku wasn't shying away from him. Deku stood there nervous but standing his ground, as if to make sure Bakugo knew that this wasn't a joke.

"You…love me?" Bakugo asked to clarify.

"Yes, I love you." Deku repeated. Bakugo suddenly turned his back to Deku, which was not the response he was expecting.

"That's impossible." Bakugo replied, his voice sounded a bit shaky. "Why? I've only made your life hell."

"We have a complicated past. But you have to agree that things have changed, we're a long way from how we were. And despite how you use to treat me, I also remember how you treated me when we were childhood friends, you watched over me and protected me. It's kind of the reason I didn't want to give up on wanting to be friends with you again. Sure you still yell and curse a lot but that's not all you are. You are a great person working hard to become a great hero. Watching you…I couldn't help but fall for you."

"Deku…I…"

"Kacchan, I'm not saying I need you to return my feelings, but I want you to know that you'll always have someone watching you, and praying for your success."

"Are you saying you are a stalker?" Bakugo asked lighthearted.

"Stalker?" Deku blushed. "No, no. I meant more like your number 1 fan."

"Izuku." Bakugo turned back to him. Deku was not only surprised to hear that name come out of Bakugo's mouth but also because of the calm look on his face. "I love you too."

"Huh?" Deku blushed. Bakugo reached over and pulled him over kissing him lightly. Deku teared up as he pulled away. "You love me too?"

"Yeah." He replied blushing. He suddenly reached over and pinched both of Deku's cheeks, his calm face suddenly irritated again. "You almost fucking died, if you ever scare the hell out of me like that again, I'm going to kill you."

"Hm." Deku replied before Bakugo released his cheeks. Bakugo turned to head back to the dorm, Deku hurried to catch up.

"By the way stalker, don't you dare buy those stupid pins the business class just created after my big save at the bridge incident."

Three weeks a villain launched an attack on a bridge, Bakugo held off the villain until the clear the bridge. Unfortunately, one of the sidekicks from Best Jeanist's agency, missed a small girl in on the cars. The villain hadn't missed it and made an attempt to blast the car off the bridge, Bakugo was able to save the girl before the car hit the water. Before he could get the girl out of harms way, the villain attacked him, he was able to keep the girl safe and defeat the villain. Bakugo's hero name was all over the news, the business class, took no time making up ideas of collectables for fans to purchase, one of these collectables were pins, 3 common pins with his name or face on it. The fourth pin was special, only 12 were made…Bakugo hated the pin, he didn't really care about the other ones though.

"Ah, ha ha…I already did." He said pulling them out of his pocket. Bakugo looked down to see four pins in his hand.

"Ugh, you have the chibi one?" Bakugo asked in disgust. Some wise ass thought he'd approved to have a chibi version of his face on a pin…pissed him off, it looked to cutesy. He was supposed to be a badass not a cute ass (that was Deku's job).

"Of course. Your fans deserve to have cool stuff to support you. You didn't think your number 1 fan wouldn't have the rarest, limited supply pin of your face in chibi did you? They only made 12, All Might has one too and the little girl you saved have one too."

"Fix that stupid grin on your face." Bakugo said, he had seen Deku grinning when he glanced over to him. Bakugo noted he looked the way he always did when he got a new collectable of All Might. It felt a little creepy to him to see mini versions of himself but he was kind of touched by the expression Deku had on his face when he was excited to be supporting him.

"Midoriya, are you ok?" Kaminari asked when they entered the dorm.

"Ah, yeah." He smiled, then put the pins back in his pocket.

"Deku just admitted to being my stalker." Bakugo said as he headed to the elevator to head back up to his floor. Kaminari was surprised by the playful sound in Bakugo's voice. He looked over at Deku.

"I did not! I'm not a stalker." Deku said pouting. His classmates loved when he pouted, not that he knew that; they loved how his cheeks get chubby when he pouts. More then on one occupation his classmates would poke at his cheeks when he pouted...Bakugo never cared for his classmates to do this though.

"You two are dating now aren't you? You two feel different than when you went out there." Sero asked looking at Deku's face, he reached over to poke the chubby cheek. Sero and Kaminari had known about Deku's feeling for a while now.

"Touch his cheek, Sero, and I'll kill you." Bakugo threaten as he stepped into the elevator. He heard the rest of the class start questioning Deku, he smirked as he saw Deku's blush from the elevator.

When Bakugo got back to his room, Kirishima was still there but he was reading Bakugo's homework. Bakugo went over and laid down on his bed. Kirishima watched him for a moment in silence as he laid there. He waited to see if Bakugo had lectured him like he wanted…he was still a bit upset about Midoriya almost dying to save him.

"You were right, my boyfriend's an idiot." Bakugo said closing his eyes.

"I told you to lecture him not confess to him." Kirishima teased. He thought Bakugo was kidding...but wait Bakugo doesn't...

"I lectured him, then he confessed to me. I kissed him then threatened him." Bakugo replied back not even looking up. Kirishima realized Bakugo was being serious, and even though he was playing it off, this was actually a really big step for him. He was really happy for them.

"That idiot collect all 4 of those stupid pins." Bakugo said awkwardly.

"Ah, he got the chibi one?" Kirishima asked surprised. "I tried to as well but missed the contest by 1 question. Oh well I got the other three."

"Get rid of them, it's weird for you all to have them." Bakugo replied. Kirishima just laughed at his embarrassed friend. A silences hung in the air for a moment while Kirishima thought about something.

"I'm not sure who I should worry about more, you or him." Kirishima teased. Bakugo lifted his head to look at him.

"Me or him?"

"Yeah, should I worry about you having to protect him or should I worry about him dealing with you protecting him? When it comes to others, I can see you being a very jealous boyfriend. When it comes to work, I can see him being very reckless…I can already see your reaction if he gets hurt."

"Ah. Both." Bakugo nodded and laid back down. Kirishima smiled as he looked back at the homework.

"Hey tutor me, I didn't get these answers." Kirishima said bringing the topic to homework.

"Take it with you, you're just going to copy it anyway, English isn't your strongest subject. I can finish the last part before class tomorrow." Bakugo said closing his eyes. Kirishima thanked him and headed out so Bakugo could sleep. Kirishima knew he'd need it after an emotional night.

Kirishima knew that starting tomorrow, Bakugo would be different, he no longer had to suppress his hidden feelings. He prayed for all the future people who tried to hurt Midoriya, they had no idea what was in store for them.


End file.
